


That Magic Creek Water

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Scene (Background): Dean was just 6 years old the first time his dad, John took him to Scribner Creek.  It was one of the first places John taught Dean how to shot a gun and correctly wield a knife.  John started Dean off by shooting beer bottles and throwing knifes at trees. “I bullseyed every one of them.” Dean told Jo later on. Over the course of the year, they started hunting animals so that Dean would have practice killing moving living targets. When Dean is twelve years old, he was left to babysit Sam while John went on a hunting trip.  Sam, who is eight, starts to ask questions about their dad and monsters. It is after that discussion that Dean takes Sam to Scribner Creek to teach him how to protect himself. They visit Scribner Creek many times over the next several years.  Many memories are created and shared along those banks.  This is Dean reminiscing about those times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Muckalee Creek Water by Luke Bryan, Album Tailgates and Tanlines.

That Magic Creek Water

It flows underneath the old north bridge,

And cuts through the heart of South Kansas

Evil spirits and mean wild demons,

And ghouls in the trees waitin’ for ya

I leave my phone with my Baby,

leave my Baby by the road,

My boots get me where I wanna go

I leave the real world behind,

I put the colt in my belt

I’ll get back to my job, won’t stay in hell

I got a demon trap that I stowed down there

On them warm summer days when we can’t be here

I got a whiskey stash in an old oak stump

and an old hex box goin’, bump bump

There’s an old pickup where I sit by the fire

And drink to hide the pain

So if you’re searching for me, don’t even bother

When I put my feet in that Scribner Creek water

Daddy brought me here when I was a kid

Taught me how to shoot a salt rock gun

From the time I was old enough to look after Sammy

He had me running down ghosts and ghouls

I feel right at home in these woods

If this was all I had, I’d be living good

So let heaven and hell do what it’s gonna do

Let the angels fall down and demons soar through the roof

I got a demon trap that I stowed down here

On them warm summer days when we can’t be there

I got a whiskey stash in an old oak stump

and an old hex box goin’, bump bump

There’s an old pickup where I sit by the fire

And drink to mask the pain

So if you’re hunting for me, don’t even bother

When I put my feet in that Scribner Creek water

I’m Dean and I’m free

Being everything that I can be

Nobody chucking with me,

No sign of the devil

To hell with the devil!

Well I got a demon trap that I stowed down here

On them warm summer days when we can’t be there

I got a whiskey stash in an old oak stump

and an old hex box goin’, bump bump

There’s an old pickup where we sit by the fire

And drink to kill the pain

So if you’re looking for us, don’t even holler

When we soak our feet in that Scribner Creek water

That Scribner Creek water


End file.
